Il Sangue della Progenie
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: La historia puede llegar a ser tan cíclica, que se puede reescribir mil veces. La mafia ha dejado a los nuevos personajes de su historia: La sangre de una descendencia. -Introducción/Parte I: Stella-
1. Aclaratorias antes de empezar a Leer

Otro de mis veinte mil fics (Y si me sigo saturando, no terminaré ninguno XD). Pues, empezando que este NO es yaoi… Es una temática muy diferente sobre Varia… Si, me gusta mucho este grupo, sorry, no me desenvuelvo bien con los caracteres de Vongola u otra élite. Básicamente el fic habla de una segunda generación de Varia, es decir, los hijos de los actuales. Cabe destacar que, Lussuria no tendrá hijos por… Creo que es bastante obvio XD, y Levi A Than, siendo un carácter que no me agrada en lo más mínimo, no jugará tampoco un papel relevante.

Antes de empezar la historia, necesito hacer BASTANTES aclaratorias, puesto a que, es un fic donde más de la mitad de los personajes son inventados de mi demente cabeza. Por ejemplo, cabe destacar que, los hijos, en su mayoría, tomarán parte de las expresiones y el carácter de sus padres, para acentuar aún más el parecido.

* * *

El fic constará de diversas etapas fundamentales para un desarrollo coherente de la Historia que tengo planificada, no son exageradamente largas, pero así va la cosa:

*Arco de la División: Esta es una etapa corta, que será el prólogo de todo el fic.

*Arco de la Infancia: Aquí se explicará el origen de los hijos de los Varia, se irán moldeando las personalidades y las relaciones filiales entre ellos y sus padres. Se dará origen al conflicto principal.

*Arco de la Escuela de la Mafia: Se terminarán de definir las personalidades de los caracteres, además del desarrollo de las habilidades de combate de los chicos. Se pueden presentar enredos amorosos.

*Arco de Varia: Se termina de solventar el conflicto de los herederos de la organización. Pero se origina nuevamente una polémica contra los herederos de Vongola, y no, no es por los anillos. Y con esto, cierro el fic.

He de comentar que, las madres de los chicos, son personajes agregados también (Algunas amigas mías que las asigné con sus parejitas), excepto Xanxus, que ya luego sabrán por qué. Son personajes meramente incidentales, hasta el último arco del fic.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He aquí una lista de los personajes principales, con una pequeña ficha:

*Stella:

-Edad: 5 en el arco de la Infancia, 14 en el arco de la Escuela de mafia, 19 años en el arco de Varia  
-Cumpleaños: 28 de Junio  
-Tipo de Sangre: A+  
-Color de Ojos: Magenta  
-Color y tipo de Cabello: Castaño oscuro, casi negro. Lacio, cortado en capas.  
-Familia: Xanxus (Padre), Amelie (Madre – muerta)  
-Armas: Cuatro Revolvers. Dos a mano, y dos atados a los tacones de sus botas.

-Reseña: Al principio, con su dulzura, es la única persona que ha sido capaz de despertar ternura y sentimiento de protección en su padre, a tal punto de querer aislarla del mundo de la mafia, ya que no lo consideraba apropiado para ella, más bien como algo peligroso y que podría corromper su inocencia. En su infancia, desarrolla un ligero complejo de Electra. Posee un origen bastante turbio, y un cambio de personalidad extremadamente drástico durante su adolescencia, llevándola a crear un resentimiento contra el mundo, incluso peor que el de su padre tuvo alguna vez, y despertándole una sed de venganza insaciable, que es lo que la empuja a querer liderizar Varia, como Xanxus lo hizo. Se muestra como una persona con liderazgo nato y mal carácter, pero en el fondo es insegura y melancólica. A la hora de pelear, le gusta permanecer tranquila, pero, si la hacen rabiar, puede destruir todo a su paso. Y sus principales habilidades en batalla, son las acrobacias.

*Dante Superbia:

Edad: 2 en el arco de la División, 8 en el arco de la Infancia, 16 en el arco de la Escuela de mafia, 21 en el arco de Varia  
-Cumpleaños: 18 de Julio.  
-Tipo de Sangre: B+  
-Color de Ojos: Plateados  
- Color y tipo de Cabello: Plateado y corto.  
-Familia: Squalo (Padre), Melanchta (Madre), Angela (Hermana menor)  
-Armas: Dos espadas occidentales (Gemelas)

-Reseña: Mitad italiano, mitad alemán. Es el primero en nacer de toda la segunda generación de Varia, y la causa del conflicto principal. Es el más probable heredero del liderazgo de Varia, hasta el nacimiento de Angela, y luego el de Stella; y por ello, Squalo lo entrena día y noche para convertirlo en el nuevo emperador espada y la cabeza de Varia. Es extremadamente implusivo en batalla, lo cual lo ha condenado a la perdición más de una vez. Le cuesta disimular sus sentimientos, especialmente cuando le gusta una chica.

*Minerva Angela Superbia (O simplemente Angela):

-Edad: 6 en el arco de la Infancia, 15 en el arco de la Escuela de mafia, 20 años en el arco de Varia  
-Cumpleaños: 15 de Enero.  
-Tipo de Sangre: O+  
-Color de Ojos: Lila claro  
- Color y tipo de Cabello: Plateado y largo, cubriéndole toda la espalda.  
-Familia: Squalo (Padre), Melanchta (Madre), Dante (Hermano mayor)  
-Armas: 2 Sai. Puñales escondidos en los tacones de sus botas

-Reseña: De orígenes italianos y alemanes. Es sin duda, la hija favorita de Squalo, puesto que es quien considera la más habilidosa para llegar a ser la nueva líder de Varia y quien lo enorgullece más con su prestigio académico, y por esta misma razón, se ganó el odio de Dante, quien se siente despreciado por su padre, cosa que realmente no es así. Aparentemente se muestra como una muchacha tranquila, un poco callada y hasta humilde, pero en el fondo oculta una vanidad indescriptible, esta última mostrándose desde sus 14 años, debido a las generosas proporciones de su cuerpo. Es extremadamente arrogante en realidad y considera que Dante no es digno de ser un Superbia. En combate es asombrosamente inteligente.

*Asmodeus:

-Edad: 4 en el arco de la Infancia, 13 en el arco de la escuela de mafia, 18 años en el arco de Varia  
-Cumpleaños: 10 de Noviembre  
-Tipo de Sangre: AB-  
-Color de ojos: Azul celeste  
-Color y tipo de Cabello: Rubio suavemente ondulado, corte por encima del nivel de los pechos, con un fleco cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.  
-Familia: Belphegor (Padre), Lesath (Madre), Astaroh (Hermano Gemelo)  
-Armas: Dagas

-Reseña: Asmodeus es la hermana gemela de Astaroh, aunque en personalidad, prácticamente son opuestos, ya que ella salió igual de psicótica que su padre, Belphegor. Es una chica lista y astuta, aunque con una risa desagradable y hasta cierto punto, temible. Su hobbie principal es hacerle la vida miserable a todos los que la rodean, alguna que otra vez a Dante, pero más por picardía. Tiene complejo de princesa, y unas enaltecidas ínfulas reales. Al igual que Stella, por su ligero peso y pocas proporciones, es capaz de realizar acrobacias a la hora de pelear.

*Astaroh:

-Edad: 4 en el arco de la Infancia, 13 en el arco de la escuela de mafia, 18 años en el arco de Varia  
-Cumpleaños: 10 de Noviembre  
-Tipo de Sangre: B-  
-Color de ojos: Azul celeste  
-Color y tipo de Cabello: Rubio, corto, cubriéndole parciamente los ojos  
-Familia: Belphegor (Padre), Lesath (Madre), Asmodeus (Hermana Gemela)  
-Armas: Cuchillos

-Reseña: Astaroh es el hermano gemelo de Asmodeus, aunque en personalidad, prácticamente son opuestos, ya que el se parece psicológicamente más a su madre. Es un genio como su padre, pero es retraído y silencioso. Un estratega nato, que puede ganar un combate sin necesidad de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sino sacando provecho del ambiente. Tiene roces con su hermana. En el fondo, peca de cínico.

*Giovanni Cavallone Tessatir:

Edad: 2 en el arco de la División, 8 en el arco de la Infancia, 16 en el arco de la Escuela de mafia, 21 en el arco de Varia  
-Cumpleaños: 30 de Septiembre.  
-Tipo de Sangre: B+  
-Color de Ojos: Verdes oliva  
- Color y tipo de Cabello: Rubio y corto.  
-Familia: Dino Cavallone (Padre), Nillossiel Tessatir (Madre)  
-Armas: Dobles espadas de gancho, Pistolas, Látigo.

-Reseña: Es el heredero nato de la familia Cavallone, es decir el undécimo capo. Posee un mestizaje en cuanto a su origen, ya que su madre es francesa y su padre italiano, y esto se refleja en su excéntrico acento a la hora de hablar; sin embargo, es un mafioso por excelencia, ya que sus padres fueron capos de mafia en sus países. Es simpático con sus amigos, pero es alguien de carácter muy rebelde, lo cual le da mucho que hacer a su padre, Dino, ya que se rehúsa férreamente a heredar el mandato de la familia. Es pícaro con las chicas y hace uso de sus encantos para enamorarlas. Es un experto en el uso de armas.

*Cyrano:

-Edad: 4 en el arco de la Infancia, 13 en el arco de la escuela de mafia, 18 años en el arco de Varia  
-Cumpleaños: 20 de Abril  
-Tipo de Sangre: Desconocido  
-Color de ojos: Esmeralda  
-Color y tipo de Cabello: Negro.  
-Familia: Fran(Padre), (Madre desconocida)  
-Armas: Ballestas. Los pernos, suelen estar mezclados con un veneno.

-Reseña: Cyrano es el misterioso hijo de Fran, poco se sabe de su madre y de su pasado. Posee un carácter sarcástico y malgeniado. Es un ilusionista y psíquico de alto rango, que puede llegar a dañar mentalmente a sus víctimas, llevándolas a la locura.

* * *

_Notas de la Autora:_

Esto es lo más básico de los personajes, si supiera dibujar más, dibujaría a los personajes =/... Pero como que no sé hacerlo mucho xD.

-En cuanto a las Armas de Stella... Alguien ha jugado Bayonetta?... Pues de ahí me basé con Stella... Y Angela, sólo que le puse cuchillos dentro de los tacones XD

-En cuanto al futuro aspecto de Cyrano... Alguien ha visto a Sasha de Seikon no Qwaser?... Es más o menos semejante, sólo pónganlo un poco más... papacito, más macizo de brazos y espalda XD~

-En cuanto a las parejas... Esas ya están formadas, jajajaja... Cada una con sus peculiaridades... Quieren intentar adivinar cuales son XD?

-Y en cuanto a las madres de los Pjs, no jugarán papel relevante... Sólo serán incidentales en el desarrollo de la psicología de los personajes

Ya subo el prólogo...

Saludos y disculpen la gran aclaratoria, pero era necesaria xD


	2. Prólogo

_**Il Sangue della Progenie**_

**_La historia puede llegar a ser tan cíclica que se puede reescribir mil veces. La mafia ha dejado a los nuevos personajes de su historia_**

**Autora:** Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
**Seudónimo/Nick:** Achlys Todesschatten  
**Basado en:** El Animé y Manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Algunos de los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden a la Autora de la Serie (Akira Amano), más sin embargo, en su mayoría, son de mi creación. La Trama fue totalmente Originada de mi Cabeza.

_**Contiene:**_

***Supernatural/Sci-Fi:** Algunas cosas fuera de lo común, poderes especiales y demases

***Romance:** El fic tiene un leve contenido Amoroso. Más no Demasiado

***Friendship/Family:** Aunque también trate del amor, tiene su contenido basado en la amistad y la familia de los personajes principales.

***Humor:**En ciertos capítulos, tendrá ligeros toques de comedia, aunque no sea mi fuerte

***Angst & Tragedy:** Melancolía de los personajes principales. Pérdidas de algunos personajes.

En otras palabras, tendrá de todo un poco.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

"Mafia"… Término acuñado desde tiempos remotos al crimen organizado, cuya cuna de origen remonta desde el mediterráneo país italiano, aunque se ha esparcido alrededor de todo el mundo. Existen infinidad de relatos sobre estos grupos o "Famiglias", desde las más leales, hasta las más sanguinarias, estas últimas permaneciendo como uno de los secretos más profundos de la historia universal, evitando exponer el exceso de crueldad de dichas élites. Estas familias se han perpetuado por centenares de años, dándole una importancia trascendental a los vínculos que los unen y destruyendo a todo aquel que ose a transgredirlos con deslealtad.

Vongola es una de tantas familias de la mafia italiana, pero con el pasar del tiempo, ha adquirido un poder inmenso entre las élites del crimen organizado, esto no sería posible de no contar con el apoyo del grupo de asesinos más poderosos y eficientes de toda la nación: Varia.

"_No tomaremos ninguna misión a menos de que tengamos el 95% de seguridad de que será un éxito"_… Es el lema de Varia, la firma con la cual garantizaban sus logros. Ya no les pesaba en la conciencia cada infamia que eran capaces de cometer, tenían sus razones para hacer cada encomienda: Dinero. Era el materialismo psicópata que les daba el pan de cada día, y por ello, han logrado perdurar en el tiempo.

La actual Varia, estaba entrando en un proceso de disolución, incluso, jefe y comandante, habían creado una enemistad y todo por el poder… El poder de un nuevo heredero.

¿Qué pasaría si una nueva generación toma las riendas de la organización más sanguinaria de toda Vongola?

La historia puede llegar a ser tan cíclica que se puede reescribir mil veces en sus acciones y personajes. Los hijos de la mafia, serán los protagonistas de una nueva era de batallas, tanto internas como externas… La sangre de una descendencia.

_"El miedo mutila con más rapidez que cualquier arma de guerra." ~ Dan Brown (Ángeles y Demonios)_

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

*En comparación a otros prólogos que he hecho (Que por cierto, están muy mal estructurados), este es bastante corto, ya que quiero revelar poco de que trata el fic, para mantener el suspenso.

*La cita de Dan Brown, es por la fama que tiene Varia, de que todos le temen... Y la siguiente generación, será algo más violenta...

Disculpen la tardanza

S a l u d o s :3


	3. Introducción I: Stella

Ante todo una disculpa por la irresponsabilidad de dejar esta y todas mis historias abandandonadas, pero sufrí un bloqueo muy fuerte en la escritura. Nada me estaba saliendo bien, y todo lo que escribía, se me salía del contexto original.

Al oír las nuevas canciones de KHR, mi inspiración regresó repentinamente y estoy aprovechando que la musa volvió, ¡y con nuevas ideas!

Antes de ir a la historia como tal, la cual llevo bastante adelantada, me gustaría poner una especie de "trailer escrito" sobre los personajes. ¿En que consiste esto?. Katekyo Hitman Reborn es una historia que ya está, de algún modo, establecida por su autora, entonces, yo veo la necesidad de explicar un poco como son los personajes surgidos de mi loca cabeza, y recordando que, en un comienzo, son siete personajes principales en una misma historia.

Esto me permite, de una manera breve, recordar las ideas principales que ya formé, para no salirme de los lineamientos y empezar a debrayar como loca, y permitir a los lectores que ya vayan con la idea de quien es quien (Y mostrar algunos spoilers implícitos). Los personajes tendrán una psicología un poco más compleja, ya que es algo netamente necesario para poder pertenecer a Varia.

Aquí les dejo la presentación de Stella.

* * *

_**Introducción a los Personajes**_

_**Parte I: Stella**_

_Por años se me ha conocido como la bastarda del bastardo del noveno capo de Vongola. Muchos dudan de mi origen, considerándolo un misterio ambiguo, eso es algo sin importancia para mí. Según las lenguas malintencionadas, nunca debí sobrevivir a aquella tragedia que se generó años atrás; sin embargo, otros dicen que si sobreviví, es porque tengo una importante misión que cumplir._

_Aunque mi padre intentó aislarme del mundo de la mafia, crecí rodeada de ladrones y matones pertenecientes a la élite más peligrosa de crimen organizado a sueldo de toda Italia: Varia. Si mi padre era el jefe de todos ellos, ¿acaso no es el asesino mayor de toda esa organización?. Mi progenitor es mi más grande ídolo, mi ídolo es un asesino cuya sangre corre por mis venas._

**-"¡Mi padre es Xanxus, el mejor líder que Varia pudo tener!"**

_Esto tuvo como consecuencia indirecta, arrebatarme la inocencia de golpe, al tener la obligación de vivir hechos desagradables a lo largo de mi vida. La inocencia, literalmente me dejó ciega, sólo pudiendo ver sombras acechándome. Lo único que puedo ver con nitidez son los recuerdos que me atormentan. Pero esto trajo consigo una ventaja, aparte de fortalecer mis otros sentidos: Fortalecer la ira que me mantiene viva, y fortalecer el débil carácter de cuando era niña._

_Aunque intenté escapar de mi destino, del destino nadie puede eludirse, y más aún si éste es, por legado, ser la nueva líder de Varia. Demostraré que no es necesario venir de la realeza para poder estar en la cúspide._

**-"Ahora me toca a mí. Y que el mundo lo sepa: Soy Stella, ¡La futura líder de Varia y aniquilaré a quien se oponga!"**

_La guerra está por empezar, la primera batalla será dentro de la misma élite Varia._**  
**


End file.
